The Flood War (Populist America)
}' United States (2031-35) Japan (2028-35) Russia (2028-35) India (2026-35) Republic of China (2028-35) Indonesia (2028-35) Poland (2033-35) Tibet (2026-35) Pashtunistan (2026-35) Balochistan (2026-35) Malaysia (2028-35) UAE (2028-35) Peru (2031-35) Venezuela (2031-35) Australia (2031-35) and others ---- Korean government in exile Free Vietnam Albanian Resistance Persian Resistance Kurdish Resistance Kurdish Workers Party Israelite Resistance |combatant2=' }' Caliphate of Turkey (2026-35) Chinese State (2026-35) ' ' Gaddafi Caliphate (2026-34) Egypt Kosovo Bosnia Burmese State Bangal State Greater Jordan Sudan and others ---- Punjab Rebels State of Aceh Moro Republic Papua New Guinea |commander1=' }' Charles Patrick Edwards Jennifer Tracy John "Jack" McCain Daitaro Sato Kei Ishikawa Mikhail Charkov Vladimir Zakhaev Ela Nowak Wojciech Rydz-Śmigły ---- |commander2=' }' Jin Chang Li Xing Abdul Şahin Haşim Haq Ahmed al-Zwai |strength1= 5 million |strength2= 12 million |casualties1= 2 million |casualties2= 8 million }} The Flood War also known as the Asian War, or World War III was a major war fought worldwide beginning in 2026. The war began in West Asia in June of that year when Abdul Şahin of Turkey began an Invasion of Kurdistan following the death of Prime Minister Rafi al-Issawi in an effort to build a new Islamic Caliphate. Not long after the Chinese State formed an alliance with the Turks agreeing to allow them conquest over East Turkestan, so long as they agree to assist China in any future wars with the West. A few years later, the war spread to the Pacific when the Chinese State launched Operation Dragon's Fist against the United States without issuing a formal declaration of war in what became the Thanksgiving Day Attacks. (Ironically, the Chinese had joined the Pan-Asian Alliance in declaring war on Saudi Arabia, in the hope that the U.S. would side with it's ally.) As the war dragged on, many other countries became involved as alliances were invoked, neutralities violated, and rebellions encouraged. Countries that did not enter the Flood War on one of the two sides and remained neutral territory included the European Union, Canada, Mexico, and much of West Africa. Chronology The start of the war is generally held to be 22 June 2026 beginning with the Turkish invasion of Kurdistan; India and Pashtunistan declared war on Turkey two days later. Other dates for the beginning of war include the Chinese invasion of Mongolia; the start of the Sino-Russian War; or one of several other events. Background A variety of events led to the escalation of hostilities between the Allied and Coalition powers prior to the start of the war. In the aftermath of the Pakistan War, and the subsequent destruction of the Taliban and Al Qaeda terrorist agencies, radical islam experienced an unprecedented era of decline throughout the Middle East. This caused many former terrorists to seek out support through more conventional means, specifically through democratic election. The most succesful of these movements was the election of a Calif Regime to power in Turkey under the leadership of Abdul Şahin. It was through Şahin's leadership that spawned a coalition of Islamic Brotherhood parties all across West Asia, and made it possible to form a cohesive effort to build a new Caliphate once said territories were captured. The Treaty of Tripoli led to the creation of the Gaddafi Caliphate. After Gaddafi's death, Ouyahia seized power in the GC and repudiated the Autonomy Acts favoring the Islamic Brotherhood Act instead. This established the GC as an ally to the Turks and made it clear that the two country's would remain independent Calif's working in concert for "an Islamic Utopia." The Confederation of Chinese Corporations (CCC) in China launched a unification campaign against fractious regions and nominally unified China in the early-2020s shortly after the collapse of the Chinese Communist Party. In 2024, an increasingly desperate China, which had long sought influence in South East Asia and found itself starved for resources with an ever growing population of largely city dwellers, began buying up industry and resources in its surrounding nations. Pre-War Events Pakistan War The US War on Terrorism and to a lesser extent the War in Afghanistan had strained US-Pakistani relations for close to a decade as American forces in Afghanistan drove Taliban and Al Qaeda fighters into Pakistan. These radical members of the Taliban acted as a continuing strain on Pakistan's military, and US drone strikes into the Swat Valley only grew support for the Taliban in Pakistan. By 2009 many were concerned that the Military might try to overthrow the elected government in Pakistan to restore order, but few had calculated how many Pakistani Generals had become sympathetic to the Taliban. In 2010 a coup de tat overthrew the elected government in Pakistan as military leaders sided with radical members of the Taliban and take over the country. The few remaining loyalist forces withdrew to defend the nuclear launch sights; and some generals went so far as to commit suicide to prevent the nuclear codes from falling into the hands of the new regime. With the threat of a nuclear armed Taliban, NATO, China, Russia, Israel, India, and several smaller countries formed a coalition of forces to prevent a nuclear launch by the Taliban regime. The US moved the majority of its forces in West Asia to the Afghan-Pakistan border, As India and China closed in from their respective sides. Russia made history as it allowed NATO forces to travel through their own territory to reach Pakistan. Negotiations were short and predictably unsuccessful, and Coalition forces began a heavy air and naval campaign against Pakistan almost immediately. NATO heavy bombers decimated Pakistan military centers and launch silos before the Taliban forces could gain access to the launch codes, and Indian, Chinese, and American forces swarmed over the nation's borders from all sides. Israel provided support for NATO aircraft, and flew several air support missions into Pakistan as well. Within three months the US has secured Islamabad, and after six months of fighting the last members of the Taliban surrender to General Petraeus in Wazirestan. During the conflict, the US sent a number of special operations teams into the Swat Valley and Waziristan to look for Osama Bin Laden. Working with British SAS and Russian Spetznaz teams, the US eventually captured Bin Laden as well as most of the Al Qaeda leadership. Pakistan was decimated by the war, the vast majority of its infrastructure was laid to waste by NATO bombing and off shore strikes. Their population also suffered heavily, no more so than the controversial use of Vacuum bombs on Pakistani bunkers within major cities. 2 million Pakistanis died in the war, and roughly 10,000 coalition soldiers lost their lives in combat as well. The Coalition forces meet in Kabul to begin the post-war administration of Pakistan, ultimately concluding that the gravity of the destruction of Pakistan would make it impossible to rebuild the nation to any meaningful degree. Negotiations resulted in the Indian annexation of the Punjab regions of Pakistan, while Pashtunistan, and Balochistan were given independence. The US used the war as an excuse to start over in Afghanistan, and broke up the country; creating single Pashtune and Baloch states; while dividing the rest of the country up among its ethnic sister states. The US then began a total withdrawal from the region after President Obama declared victory over Al Qaeda in New York on September 11, 2011. US-Nigerian War In 2021 US President Sarah Palin ordered an invasion of Nigeria to stop growing intertribal war that threatened the region's oil reserves. The war was sold on the premise of, "Protecting people, who cannot protect themselves;" as the "Freedom;" argument died after Iraq. The war was very controversial, and 49% of the American public initially opposed it, growing to a low of only 18% support by 2025. The US fought the war with almost no foreign aide beyond a few Liberian devisions. Britain refused to join the war in Nigeria, becoming the last European nation to do so. Prime Minister Osbourne cited the reasons being, "It looks like Iraq all over again." The war in Nigeria is considered by historians as the end of the Special Relationship between the United States and Britain, after which Britain turned it's gaze to Europe and the Commonwealth, bringing itself much popularity in the world. The war was never very well thought out, and while it did give the US a chance to test a number of its new weapons systems that would eventually be used in the Flood War, the US occupation of Nigeria was such a disaster that President Palin had lost almost all support by the 2022 midterms. Over 5000 American soldiers died in Nigeria, and the country fractured shortly after the US withdrawal in 2026. Collapse of NATO Since the second Bush Administration US-European relations had been strained, and this was most apparent in NATO. While the Obama and Trump administrations were able to heal those ties, the Palin and Narain presidency's completely shattered them. Under President Palin, NATO was treated at best as a non-issue to US foreign policy, and at worst as an American lap dog where it most certainly wasn't. The US war in Nigeria only exacerbated these tensions and many members began talking about leaving the alliance. The Narain Presidency was less arrogant about the US's role in NATO, but was completely opposed to the Alliance in its entirety. President Narain's greatest offense to the alliance was his unsuccessful attempt to force the US to leave as he had with the United Nations and NAFTA in 2025 before the disastrous results for his party in the 2026 midterms began to obstruct many of the Narain Administration's policies. It was at that point when the US President simply refused to send representatives to NATO summits that the organization dipped into a steep decline. Much of Eastern Europe was already forming its own security sphere, and a number of nations were beginning to opt out. In 2028 then president-elect Edwards left for the Hague to convince the NATO leaders that the American commitment to NATO would be restored, and made stronger than ever; this was where NATO officially collapsed. NATO leaders began walking out of the conference left and right, and ended with the European Chancellor's famous quote, "Well that about raps it up for the alliance." NATO formally dissolved the following day, primarily based on Western European dissatisfaction with America's flaky relationship with Europe over the last 30 years. The collapse of the Alliance destroyed any possibility of the US being able to launch an assault on Turkey from Europe, and is widely blamed for the severity of the Flood War. Fracture of China In 2020 the Chinese Communist Party faced a massive internal conflict that ultimately resulted in the collapse of the old regime and the rise of the Corporatist regime led by the Confederation of Chinese Corporations. Operating under the motto of Unity, Strength, Order (團結 力量 命令), the CCC began a very strict authoritarian regime, consolidating power under corporate rule. Their first act upon taking control of the military was the invasion of Greater Mongolia, which held claim over Inner Mongolia since 2020. After brining Mongolia back into China, the Chinese State began a number of policies of military expansion and information control that made the communists look downright pleasant. With an expanding military China began preparing to secure its sphere of influence by expanding into South East Asia. The US threatened war of the Chinese attempted an expansionist policies, and to prepare for the inevitable China began strategizing how to force a settlement with the US that would allow for a broader Chinese Sphere of Influence in Asia. Course of the War War Breaks out in West Asia On February 9, 2026, Turkey and Azerbaijan — a client state in 2026 — attacked Kurdistan and Armenia and the Flood War broke out. India, Pashtunistan, Tibet, and of Balochistan declared war on Turkey but provided little military support to Kurdistan other than a small Indian air strike into Syria, and a limited cyber campaign against the Turks intelligence network. On February 22, 2026, after signing an armistice with Turkey, the Chinese launched their own invasion of Greater Mongolia. By early October, Kurdistan was divided among Turkey, Shia Iraq, and Syria while Armenia was divided between Turkey and Azerbaijan, although Kurdistan never officially surrendered and continued the fight though gorilla warfare and resistance movements inside Turkey with the Kurdistan Workers' Party. At the same time as the battle in Kurdistan, China launched its first attack against Tibet. Following the invasion of Kurdistan and a Turkish-Jordanian treaty governing Israel and Palestine, the Turks forced the countries of Arabia to allow it to station Turkish troops in their countries under pacts of "Islamic Brotherhood." Kuwait rejected territorial demands and was invaded by Turkey in January 2027. The resulting conflict ended in March 2028 with the creation of the Caliphate of Turkey and its annexation of most of Arabia. India and Japan, treating the Chinese attack on Tibet as tantamount to entering the war on the side of the Turks, responded to the Chinese invasion by supporting its expulsion from the United Nations. In June 2028, China State Securities invaded and occupied the neutral South East Asian States. In 2027 Bangladesh sided with the Allies, and began a limited invasion into India's easter territories. The Chinese and the Turks entered a trade pact in February of 2028, pursuant to which the Turks received Chinese military and industrial equipment in exchange for supplying raw materials to China to help circumvent a Japanese blockade. In April, China invaded Northern Korea and Laos to secure access to resource rich Indonesia, which the Coalition would try to disrupt. Korea immediately capitulated, and despite Coalition support, Laos was conquered within two months. China State Securities also began a limited campaign against the Japanese who had begun bombarding Chinese naval yards. What became the most audacious of this campaign was the Chinese attack on the Tokyo Imperial Palace, killing the Japanese royal family and effectively ending the 2500 year Yamato Dynasty. Outrage over the attack on the imperial family, and discontent over the Laos campaign led to the replacement of Prime Minister Taro Abe by Daitaro Sato on May 10, 2028. Allied Powers Advance On the same day China saw their state sponsored Free Aceh Insurgency lead the successful secession of Aceh, and what would be all of Sumatra, from Indonesia. The sponsorship of the Aceh insurgency is widely considered the closest the Chinese came to war with the US prior to the Thanksgiving Day Attacks, as Indonesia, along with the rest of Oceania were the last suppliers of petroleum to the United States, who had placed an embargo and Arabian Oil when the Caliphate was created. Shortly thereafter China began to station troops in Aceh and began to secure their existing gains, focussing heavily on Mongolia, not daring to mover further into the Pacific Rim, fearing America's entry into the war. While Indonesia was facing off against Chinese ships in Sumatra, the US remained out of the war citing that China had never directly gone after American petroleum interests in the region. However, with the election of Charles Patrick Edward to the Presidency in the United States, China began to dial down its actions in Asia for fear that the more hawkish Edward would begin a more aggressive military buildup. In 2029, Vietnam and Cambodia had managed to stop the Chinese advance just short of their respective capitols in a joint operation against their own infrastructure; however China's invasion of Thailand had essential secured gains made in the countries' northern regions. In early 2029 Turkey began the invasion of Persia, and while the frontier provinces of the country either surrendered or outright welcomed the Caliph, once fighting reached the developed regions to the north-east, the Turks found themselves bogged down against their first formidable opponent of the war. In 2031 Persia finally fell to the Turks, who then preceded to create the Islamic Province of Iran to govern their newest holding in West Asia. Shortly after taking Persia, the Allies launched a three pronged attack on the Russians, launching a cyber campaign that briefly disabled Russian early defense systems, allowing the Turks to move north into Georgia and Central Asia, while the Chinese assaulted Kamchatka. After successfully taking Georgia the first battle between the Turks and the Russians began in North Osetia and Chechnya. Spread over two fronts the Russians were caught easily off guard and both battles went in the Allies favor. Thanksgiving Day Attacks After the Chinese State occupied Sumatra in late 2030, US President Edwards authorized increased aid to the Republic of China and Indonesia. In July 2031, after China occupied the West Malaysia, Edwards ordered an embargo of all Chinese goods coming into the US. China thus lost more than 65 percent of its export capital. While Edwards continued negotiations with the Chinese government, he started shifting the Pacific fleet to within 50 miles off of US territorial waters. On November 6, 2031, President Edwards ordered the military to begin an orbit of D-16 Airborne Lasers around major American metropolitan areas and place a number of advanced tactical laser nuclear countermeasures on high alert around the country's military bases. On the morning of November 24, 2031, the American D-8 high altitude reconnoissance dirigible the USS Kitty Hawk was destroyed while over the Sea of Japan by a Chinese fighter squadron; the Chinese cyber warfare departments implemented a massive attack on the US Defense Network, disabling communications throughout the Pacific Fleet. The Kitty Hawk was the first reconnoissance airship to be destroyed during the attacks, and between 7:15 to 9:45 AM every single American dirigible was destroyed over the Pacific. By the time US Cyber Command and NORAD had disabled the Chinese attack and restored communications, China had already penetrated US Airspace with high altitude bombers and began a full scale attack on the American mainland, destroying military bases and certain key infrastructure points. President Edwards and his family barely escaped with their lives when the planes had reached the capitol, and struck the White House. By the end of the Thanksgiving Day attacks, nearly 130,000 American lives had been lost to the Chinese, the US was under a nation wide blackout, and the vast majority of the US military fighting force had been destroyed. The Pacific fleet had been all but sunk, only the USS John F. Kennedy and the USS Theodore Roosevelt remained of the carrier fleet. Most of the US Ohio and Virginia Class submarines had survived the attack, with only the USS New Hampshire having been sunk. As for the rest of the surface fleet only the USS Zumwalt remained of the destroyers, and the entire LCS fleet had been sunk. Antiwar sentiment in the United States evaporated overnight and the country united behind President Edwards and the Coalition. It is at this time Edwards gave the famous "Darkest Hour Speech" in which he said this:"Few times in our history have we been met with a challenge such as this; a nation will call into question our willingness to defend ourselves, our willingness to defend our liberties; on Thanksgiving Day 2031, the Chinese State made such an accusation in the form of the brutal and sudden murder of over 130,000 American servicemen and civilians. The United States will answer that call to safeguard liberty, for in our darkest hour we shall win through!" Immediately following the Darkest Hour Speech, the remainder of the US Congress authorized a declaration of war against China. This response, while not all together surprising to the Chinese was not the intent of the attacks, but rather to force the US to the negotiating table to make political and potentially territorial concessions to the Chinese. Despite having failed to pre-emptively take the Americans out of the war, the Chinese preceded with the Invasion of Japan, Taiwan, and the Philippines. It was later confirmed that the Thanksgiving Day Attacks had been developed by Chinese war planners for decades, the basics of which went as far back as the end of the Cold War. The US, now even more limited militarily by than they were prior to the attacks was left with very few options for a retalitory strike against the Chinese. Almost all of the armed forces were deemed unfit for combat after the attacks, with only US Special Forces units with majority fit for combat designations. The US Air Force was gone, and with the intelligence network in shreds, American war planners were advising the President to re-consider political concessions. President Edwards instead deemed that a gutsy counter attack by the Navy, bolstered by a number of hit and run cyber attacks on Chinese defense networks, would be the best way to throw the Chinese off long enough to buy the homeland time to build up a new military infrastructure. President Edwards ordered the entire Pacific Fleet to engage the Chinese while they were busy trying to capture Japan. Under the command of now Admiral John "Mad Jack" McCain, American Ohio Class submarines were retrofitted with modified Trident II missiles carrying four Hammer of God kinetic impactors for what became known as Operation Black Jack. On December 9th, 2031 the US Navy reached its targets in the Sea of Japan, slipping right underneath the Chinese by keeping only a few hundred feet above the ocean floor and launched their missiles. Nearly half of the missiles were destroyed by Chinese countermeasures initially intended to defend against nuclear strikes, but the half that reached there targets destroyed nearly two-thirds of China's air bases and missile silos, and killed an estimated 82,000 Chinese military personnel and civilians. The attack wasn't nearly as devistating to the Chinese as the Thanksgiving Day attacks, but it was so shocking to the general populace of China, as well as war planners that it is widely creditied to have bought the Coalition enough time for the US to rearm, and for Japan to defend Honshu. Coalition gains Momentum Shortly after the US counter-strike against the Chinese, the Japanese launched one of their own, dropping JSDF special forces inside Shanghai to destroy a Chinese shipyard. The ROC continued weather a seemingly endless bombing campaign by Grey China; and Indonesia launched its first counter-strike against the Chinese in South East Asia. While the US regrouped, the American Cyber Command continued to attack Chinese defense and civilian networks, making it next to impossible to counter Coalition strikes. These efforts all bough the Coalition as a whole the time needed to make a sustained effort against the Chinese. The US had entered into a full wartime economic status, using every spare resource to build a "New American Military," US Special forces were equipped with new Powered Exoskeletons previously used exclusively for battlefield repairs and minor support roles. These suits were the first devices to employ in large scale the use of room temperature superconductors, which allowed them to have far longer battery life than any previously unit that functioned under its own power. The US effectively became the first nation since the Middle Ages to switch from a large standing army to a small highly trained and extremely lethal group of warriors. These new "American Knights" as they were often called in the media, were intended to be dropped into the battlefield and strike at key enemy points of interest, thereby keeping casualties low, and crippling the Chinese ability to make war with the utmost efficiency. This formula did not end at the Army and the Marines; the Air Force, nearly completely depleted of flight worthy airplanes and pilots began being supplied with a new generation of cheap, fast, unmanned aircraft. These new UCAVs would fly in groups of ten to twenty with a single human "handler" opperating a traditional strike fighter, and a D-29 CCD operating in the rear as a communications beacon. In 2032 the US launched its second major assault against the Chinese, dropping in US Minutemen in over Japan to derail the Chinese occupation of Kyushu and Hokkaido. The attack was a complete success, and the boost in moral led to a Coalition invasions of the Philippines, and joint Indonesian, Australian naval assault against the Chinese fleet in the Taiwan straits. With the coordinated effort in the Pacific, by the end of the year China had been driven out of the Pacific Rim Islands. This was made clear in 2033 when the US Air Force launched the first major air campaign of the war. Thousands of unmanned attack aircraft and bombers were sent into the Pacific Rim to act what Admiral John "Jack" McCain called, "an endless wave of destruction," against the Chinese naval and air forces. Known as operation Clean Sweep, and bolstered by Cyber Command's infiltration of Chinese communication systems and electrical grid, the assault demonstrated the effectiveness of the new air force, and finished of Chinese Air and Naval defenses in the Pacific. The same day that Clean Sweep began, Poland officially entered the war on the side of the Coalition following the Turks advance into the Caucuses and the Ukraine. Being joined by most of Eastern Europe, the Poles were able to push the Turks back to the Dnieper and out of Moldova; and split Bosnia in half. In the Caucuses Russia finally managed to start pushing the Turks back thanks to the arrival of a long overdue winter and a renewed Kurdish resistance. Now fighing a guerrilla war in Kurdistan, and split on two fronts in Europe, Turkey began to see cracks in the gains they'd made over the five years. The Greeks, receiving aid from the Poles, began launching a number of attacks throughout the occupied region, and managed to disable Turkish air defenses long enough for Polish Special Forces units to be dropped in to provide additional support for the resistance. By the summer the Russians had penetrated as far as Dagestan and were launching a new series of covert operations inside Turkey and their occupied territories. Following the Clean Sweep campaign, Coalition Officials met in Honolulu, Hawaii to discuss how to best end the war. The Honolulu Conference as it came to be known ultimately settled on the idea put forth by U.S. Air Force General Jennifer Tracy. General Tracy, argued that the quickest way to defeat China would be a direct invasion of Korea across the Sea of Japan. While Japanese Prime Minister Sato, was initially a critic of this concept, pressure from President Edwards and military leadership from within Japan eventually led to Sato being the one to convince the rest of the Coalition to support the move. General Tracy was appointed Supreme Commander of Coalition Forces in the Pacific Theatre to lead the attack. Fall of China On April 18, 2033 the Coalition began Operation Phantom Fury, an initial covert invasion of the Korean Peninsula and Southern China. Launching from Japan and Taiwan, the US dropped in Minutemen Teams into Grey China territory to disable key Chinese military installations and clear a landing zone for the primary invasion force. Russian Spetznaz forces were re-diverted from the Caucuses to do the same in Manchuria, while the Indians began sending in covert teams into the Bengal State and Burma. Having disabled these independent systems, Coalition cyber warfare departments launched an across the board brute force attack on Chinese defense networks and the primary invasion began. These landings were very successful, and led to the defeat of the Chinese PMC units in Korea and Vietnam. Seoul was liberated on April 30, 2033 after Coalition forces landed pushed China State Securities-Korean Administrative Division back to the old DMZ from the Korean war of the 20th Century. Hanoi was liberated by the local resistance assisted by the Free Vietnam forces on 25 May and the Coalition continued to push back Chinese forces in South East Asia during the latter part of the year, linking up with the second invasion force in Southern China. An attempt to advance into Inland China spear-headed by a major airborne operation in Mongolia ended with a failure, due to the deployment of a Chinese EMP device. The Coalition also continued their advance in Burma until they ran into the last major Corporatist defensive perimeter. On 22 June, the Russians launched a second strategic offensive in Mongolia that resulted in the complete destruction of the Chinese Northern Defense LLC command center. Soon after that, another Russian strategic offensive forced Chinese troops from Kamchatka and Manchuria. The successful advance of Russian troops prompted anti-corporatist forces in China to initiate several uprisings, though the largest of these, in Tianjin, as well as a Yunnan Uprising in the south, were not assisted by the Coalition and were put down by Chinese forces. The uprisings, however, allowed the Coalition forces in the South of China to push through up the coast to within fifty kilometers of the Chinese Capitol of Shanghai, while the forces in Korea and Manchuria fortified their advances. In September 2033, Russian troops advanced into Central Asia and stopped a Turkish detachment of reinforcements from reaching the Chinese. By this point, the Populist-led Partisans under Hu Lei Ming, who had led an increasingly successful guerrilla campaign against the Corporatists in the West since 2031, controlled much of the territory of Southern China and were engaged in delaying efforts against the Chinese forces from reclaiming the south. In Kazakhstan, the Russians miraculously, with limited support from internal resistance movements, assisted the Partisans in a joint liberation of the capital city of Astana on 20 December. A few days later, the Russians launched a massive assault against Turkish-occupied Uzbekistan that lasted until the fall of Tashkent in February 2034. In contrast with impressive Russian victories in Central Asian and Mongolia, the Pacific Coalition was engaged in a month long siege of Shanghai that lasted until March 9, 2034. The victory was only bitter sweet, as Indonesian forces had sustained heavy causalities attempting to send reinforcements, and the Chinese leadership had been evacuated to heavily fortified Beijing. Securing their collective gains across Asia, the Coalition began to move toward Beijing, sending in unmanned armored devisions and attack aircraft to soften the Chinese defenses around the relocated capitol city. In 2035 after the last major assault of the war at the Battle of the Forbidden City, the Chinese Corporatist leadership surrendered unconditionally in the hall that once held the body of Mao Zedong. Last Days of the Caliphate By 2034 the Caliphate finally began to see its gains in West Asia crack. With China taken out of the equation earlier in the year, India, Tibet and Russia were able to concentrate their efforts on pushing back against the Calif. Working in concert with Polish commanders in the Balkans, the Indians and the Pashtuns made a two sided push against the Turks, as the Russians launched a major offensive in the spring of 2034 in the Caucuses. The joint assault, bolstered by American air support over Central Asia, stretched the Turks even thinner than they already were; as resistance fighting in Kurdistan and Persia dragged on. During the Winter of 2034 the Coalition made a second major push against the Turks, counting on the Russians to draw most of their fire for the first month of the season before the attack. In the Balkans Poland worked in with various rebel groups to cause instability within the cities as Polish tank and aircraft bombarded major military installations. The Russians made a major assault that pushed the Turks all the way back to Georgia; while India and the US launched the Liberation of Persia. The three way assaults split the Calif in two, dividing Central Asia from their Arabian territories. With Central Asia relatively undefended, the region fell to the Coalition within weeks. The final assault against the Turks began in Mach of 2035 shortly after the Gaddaffi Caliphate sued for peace with the Coalition. Coalition forces then launched the Invasion of Turkey, with Poland and Russia closing in from the northern and eastern borders. Allies Collapse, Coalition Victory In early March of 2035 Turkey was surrounded on all sides by the Coalition, the largest forces being the Poles and the Russians with support from Persian and Kurdish freedom fighters. The Turks had been pushed out of Greece only a week before the assault on the Turkish heartland began. Field Marshal Vladimir Zakhaev was the first to arrive at the front from the Black Sea, and was immediately followed by Polish Field Marshal Wojciech Rydz-Śmigły from Bulgaria. The two armies moved in to split European Turkey off from the rest of the country as the Kurds and Persians would mop up the remaining resistance in Asia Minor. The Siege of Istanbul began on March 22nd, 2035 and didn't end until August of that year, when Russian Spetsnaz and Polish commandos took Topkapı Palace and successfully captured Abdul Şahin, High Caliph of Turkey. Şahin surrendered unconditionally on August 14th, 2035 after a week long stay in a field hospital where his left arm was amputated having been badly damaged in the firefight that led to his capture. This officially marked the end of the Flood War and the dissolution of the Caliphate of Turkey. Şahin would be tried for war crimes and crimes against humanity at The Hague in front of the International Criminal Court, and imprisoned in a high security prison complex in Siberia: he died from a heart attack in July 2049. Aftermath The Delhi Conference In October of 2035, the Coalition forces met in Delhi to discuss post war concessions and the balance of power. The negotiations resulted in a massive shift from a Western dominated world to an Eastern dominated one. The conference was mainly about assuring lasting stability and peace in the world by creating broader sphere's of influence for the Coalition powers. Russia was given back control of South Osetia, half of Belarus and a third of the Ukraine; China is ceded back to the ROC, while Tibet and East Turkestan remain independent. Poland formed the Eastern European League, essential a protectorate sphere of nations bordering Poland. Poland is also given back territory it lost to Belarus after the cold war. Turkey is reduced and Kurdistan is given independence. Much of the middle East is redrawn, and many new nations are formed to create some sense of stability in the war torn region. The US, Poland, Russia, China, and India all dedicate funds to build a stable infrastructure in the region to prevent any future great wars. The US annexes the gulf nations where Floridian and souther refugees had flocked too during the floods. Reconstruction The war was not nearly as devastating as the "Total Wars," that were fought prior to precision guided munitions, however the economic damaged brought on by mutual assaults on global infrastructure, certain landmarks, electronic systems, and energy grids was in some cases just as harmful. By wars end the US had just finished the new White House and restoring the other parts of the Capitol that had been damaged either by neglect or the fires that spread from the attacks on government buildings. The Pacific Rim nations were struggling to rebuild their power grids and restore communications due to the sustained assault they had received by the Chinese. In Japan, many were calling for the creation of a new imperial family, many Japanese politicians were calling for an early retreat from China to rebuild their own country. It was by this that the US and Poland began to implement McNabb Plan to restore Asia, by US National Security Advisor James McNabb. The plan called for the long term coalition occupation of mainland China and West Asia to administer reconstruction efforts, and created a pool of funds for nations requiring aid for reconstruction efforts. Coalition Occupation of West Asia The Coalition occupied West Asia for ten years following the end of the War, directing efforts at maintaining stability and developing the region's standard of living. Russia occupied Central Asia, India maintained a presence in Balochistan, the Poles occupied Turkey with the Russians, the UAE administered most of Arabia, and the US Occupied Persia and Iraq. The Coalition Forces spent close to five trillion dollars developing what would become the new middle east, building up infrastructure and essential services and training police and military agencies to administer the new nations. Nearly every nation in West Asia ceased to exist following the eventual withdrawal of the Coalition. The Indians were the first to withdrawal leaving the Republic of Balochistan as the first new West Asian Nation. The Russians were the next to end their occupation leaving Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and Tajikistan. The UAE left Greater Yemen, Druzistan, Hezbollastan, the Alawite Republic, the Islamic Sacred State, Syria, Greater Jordan, Israel, and Palestine. The US left behind the Persian Republic, Sunni Republic of Iraq, Arab Shia State, Azerbaijan, Armenia, and Kurdistan. The Poles were the last to leave, leaving Turkey, Cyprus, and Greece. One of the immediate outcomes of the occupation was a series of cultural shifts throughout the region. The most radical was in the American's occupation zone where social liberalism grew dramatically, specifically in the area of women's rights. Category:Populist America Category:Wars Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Geopolitics 2030s